This invention relates to a system and process for recovery wherein hydrogen and steam and other hot gases are produced downhole with the use of a gas generator by the partial oxidation of a hydrocarbon gas.
In another embodiment of the system, hydrogen may be burned with a deficiency of oxygen followed by further combustion with additional oxygen in the presence of water to maintain maximum temperature at 1,600 to 2,000 degrees F. at any time.